Siding With Darkness
by SmoshyDoctor
Summary: Lieutenant Chase has been assigned to work on the Starship Enterprise. She was lucky to even make it into Starfleet Academy due to her family record. All seems to be running as smoothly as usual until John Harrison arrives on the scene. What happens when he throws the whole Starfleet into chaos and takes an interest in Kirk's newest crew member? *AU; Some movie/plot spoilers*


****A/N: This is my first ever Star Trek Into Darkness fanfiction-and I have no idea to make Chekov speak how he actually sounds in the film. If you could give me some advice in the reviews, that'd be great. :D Otherwise, you can pretend he's talking how he sounds, if that helps you get through this terrible writing.**

**Please bear with me on that.**

**Thanks; and have fun reading! :)**

**-SmoshyDoctor****

* * *

_Chapter 1: Assigned_

"Congratulations, Miss Ambrosia Skye Chase…or should I say, Lieutenant Chase. You have been assigned to the Starship Enterprise."

I saluted Admiral Pike with a wide grin on my face before I put my hat back on my head. Just being in this office was an accomplishment in itself; my mother and my father and all the other family members before me had gone through the necessary Starfleet Academy training but hadn't been lucky enough to be assigned a rank, let alone a Starship.

"Who's my captain, Admiral, sir?" I asked, trying so hard to contain how excited I felt. If I didn't get assigned anyone yet, I would be fine with that, as long as I still kept my ranking. My family was going to be so proud of me when I told them the news…

"Captain James Tiberius Kirk," he said proudly, giving me a bright smile.

My face fell and all prior excitement I had contained inside of me flushed away inside of me when I heard him speak that dreaded name.

"Excuse me, sir, but I don't think I heard you correctly," I scoffed as I straightened my hat out a tiny bit and looked at him. "_Who_ did you say was my commanding officer?"

The Admiral gave me a funny look. "You heard me perfectly fine the first time, **Lieutenant**. Captain James Tiberius Kirk is _**your**_ commanding officer." He seemed slightly angered that I had spoken to him in such a tone of voice.

I gritted my teeth and looked away from Pike, my gaze going towards the window. The idea of having that man as my superior was enough to fuel me with a hell of a lot of anger and aggression. He was the biggest asshole I had the misfortune to personally know.

"_**Great**_," I accidentally snapped out loud. "Just _**great**_."

"Is there a _problem_, Lieutenant Chase?"

I looked up at the Admiral and plastered on a fake smile.

"No, sir, there is none."

"Then you're dismissed, Miss Chase," Pike told me in a sharp tone as he gestured to the door behind me. I could tell that he knew that the fact that Kirk was my captain was bothering the shit out of me, and I could also tell that he didn't want to deal with it, which was why I was being told to leave.

I nodded. "Thank you, sir."

As I turned away from the Admiral, my fake smile disappeared, and all I really wanted to do right now besides celebrate what ship I was going to be working on was curl up into a ball and cry. Kirk and I really didn't have a…great history together.

I was so lost in my own thoughts and old memories as I strode down the vast hallway that I almost bumped smack into someone.

"Sorry," I apologized as I helped them to stand up. "I was just in deep thought."

The guy I knocked over looked up at me and smiled kindly.

"Eet's okay," he said as he rose and brushed himself off. "I wasn't really going anywhere eemportant anyways."

I giggled. This kid was as polite as he was adorable. "What's your name?"

"Pavel Chekov," he grinned. "And you are?"

"Lieutenant Ambrosia Chase," I smiled back. "Nice to meet you, Chekov."

His eyes grew wide. "Are you theet new officer working for the USS Eenterprise theet everyone ees talking about?"

I shrugged. I guess it would be some sort of a big deal, considering that I was the first out of my entire family to get a position and a Starship to serve on. "Yeah, I suppose…why?"

Chekov grinned. "Great! Because theet's where _I_ serve!"

I laughed. "What _are_ the odds of running into someone new who happens to work on the ship you were recently assigned to? C'mon, let's go find…Captain Kirk and get out of here before I get sick of seeing these bland uniforms."

He smiled a tiny bit more. "You're a beet odd, but Keptin Kirk likes odd. You'll feet in well."

I chuckled as we walked down the hallway side by side, going against the flow of the other officers, who were headed every other direction than we were.

* * *

"You're **joking**, right, pointy ears?"

"No." Spock looked between Chekov and I with his stoic stare. "Captain Kirk has been demoted to First Officer and we have all been reassigned to different ships." He paused for a moment. "And my ears are pointy for a reason, Lieutenant Chase."

"But Keptin Kirk is-"

"It was entirely _my_ fault," Spock interrupted. "_I _sent out a report that got Captain Kirk demoted. I should have checked in with him instead of incorrectly assuming that he would know that I would send out a report."

"Well, **bang up job**, Spock," I snapped. "Now I don't know who I'm working for."

"Luckily for you, _I_ do," he said before handing me a blue clipboard. "The ship is the USS Colonel and your commanding officer is Captain Jared Striker." Then he turned to Chekov and handed him the same clipboard. "You will also be working along with Captain Striker and Lieutenant Chase. I trust you two will know what to do with this information from here on out."

Spock nodded at the two of us before striding away with his hands behind his back at the same time I spotted Kirk walking towards us.

I tried not to look at him and instead looked past him, pretending like I was trying to look for someone else. Sadly for me, Pavel didn't understand what I was doing.

"_**Keptin**_!" Chekov shouted before I could tell him to keep his mouth shut.

I saw Kirk take notice of where we were and let out a ragged breath. "Dammit, Pavel," I swore under my breath as I pretended to have been looking out of the window, observing all the busy hovercars and buses zoom past Starfleet Headquarters.

"It's _First Officer_ now, Mr. Chekov," Kirk nodded before turning to me with a sly smirk on his face. "And look what we have _here_."

"Please **don't**," I tried to snap, but it came out a whine instead.

My new commanding officer let out an amused laugh.

Clearing my throat as if I had coughed instead of whined, I focused my gaze on the tall, shiny, plain skyscraper across from the Academy and tried to examine its structure closely. It was very lovely and all, but it wasn't distracting enough. I could feel my eyes going back towards Kirk and then back to the building again whenever he caught me looking at him.

He winked at Chekov, who was standing there, looking a bit confused as to what was going on before turning back to me.

"Lieutenant Chase. That has _quite_ a ring to it, don't you think?" Kirk asked in a daringly seductive voice.

"Leave me alone, _**James**_," I hissed as I slowly turned to face him. "I just want to go to the ship I'm assigned to and get the **hell** out of here."

"Well, if it's any consolation, _sweetheart_," he grinned as he took the clipboard out of my hands, examining it briefly before handing it off to Chekov, "you would've been one _**hell**_ of a Lieutenant on board my ship."

"Too bad you got **demoted**, you sorry son of a _**bitch**_," I snapped as I grabbed the Russian kid's arm. "C'mon, Chekov, let's go. I don't want to linger around this pain in the ass anymore."

"Keptin…" Chekov looked at Kirk sadly before I dragged him away.

"Be careful with him!" Kirk yelled after me. "He's not good with _**rough girls**_!"

I stopped for a moment and gave him a death glare. He let out a victorious and cocky laugh before striding away proudly, like he had just won a gold medal or the highest honor ever.

"What did he meen by-"

"_**DON'T**_ ask," I snapped as I kept dragging him along. "C'mon, we've got a new and hopefully way less annoying captain to meet."

* * *

_-The Next Day-_

"Remind me why the _**hell**_ I'm here again," I hissed through gritted teeth as I walked next to Uhura, smoothing out my red Lieutenant's dress.

"Well, to sum it up, when John Harrison, one of our best agents, attacked Starfleet, Pike died, along with many others, Kirk asked to have his title as Captain reinstated, and all of the Enterprise crew, both old and new, was reassigned to the Enterprise, since Kirk got his ship back to go to Kronos to find Harrison," Uhura said calmly, as if none of this was bothering her either, which it totally was, but she wasn't going to let it on at all, since that was just her sort of thing to do.

"Fuck," I muttered as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "I'm **not** looking forward to seeing Kirk again." He always put me in a bad mood, no matter what. Just the thought of him or a casual mention of his name was enough to piss me off.

"Why's that?" she asked innocently.

"Don't act like you don't know," I scoffed. Uhura was one of the only friends I could trust in the Academy. She never spread any gossip and always kept my secrets a secret. I almost got lost in thought, drowning out her response to my snarky sentence until Chekov tried, very frantically, to keep up with our pace.

"Stop! Pleese," he begged, panting as he ran behind us. "Pleese **stop**, Leeutenants!"

"Sorry, _Pavel_," I said in a oddly sweet tone, turning around briefly to give him a quick smile for comfort.

When I faced back in the right direction, I almost let out a shriek when I realized I was no longer walking with just Uhura, but Bones as well.

"Son of a _**bitch**_, McCoy," I snapped, slapping his arm lightly, "you almost gave me a heart attack there!"

He chuckled. "Sorry about that, Chase. You ready to face Jim?"

"_**Obviously**_," I replied with a sharp tone of sarcasm. "Do you see how **happy** I am to see him again?"

"Yeah," the doctor snickered. "Did you hear about that John Harrison fellow? What an _idiot_, declaring a one-man-war against Starfleet like that."

"I doubt he has the weaponry to take Starfleet on again," Uhura chimed in. "That's probably why he ran off to Kronos. What a coward."

"You know…"

I stopped walking for a minute, which was a mistake, because Chekov ran straight into me, causing me to almost lose my balance a bit and fall flat on my face. Luckily, I caught myself. I gave him a steely glare. Normally I would've pretended that it didn't happen, but I just wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone right now, not even Chekov.

"Sorry," he shrugged as he backed away from me and blushed, his face turning almost as red as my dress.

"…to be quite frank, Bones and Uhura, I haven't even seen a _picture_ of the guy," I continued as I brushed myself off a bit. "It's kind of funny, huh?"

The doctor nodded. "Especially since you're usually the _go-to gal_ for those sorts of pictures. Anyway-" McCoy reached into his pocket and took out a holographic watch, handing it to me. "-here's a picture of that no good son of a bitch."

I took it gratefully and clicked it on. I felt Uhura, Chekov, and Bones' eyes all on me. What were they expecting me to do, drop the damn thing? I wasn't that much of a klutz.

What I saw pop up next would change my life forever. There he was, standing there in that holographic image…

John Harrison, one of the best Starfleet agents in a long time. He looked absolutely menacing and oddly hypnotizing at the same time.

I stared intensely at his image for a few more moments until Chekov let out a cute cough, causing me to fumble with the holographic watch clumsily before turning it off and hiding it behind my back.

"Sorry," I mumbled before striding ahead of the three of them.

"Ees she okay?" Chekov whispered loudly to Bones and Uhura.

I wanted to give that guy a big hug; he was so caring and sweet. I started to wonder why he wasn't popular with the other women in the Academy. Probably because…Then I remembered what I had to do. I got focused on getting to my destination.

"Between you and me, kid…I think she's got a bit of a crush," Doctor McCoy chuckled.

Uhura laughed. "Crush? More like an infatuation."

Bones and Uhura cracked up while Chekov laughed along uncertainly.

I felt my face grow hot with embarrassment.

I did most certainly _**not**_ have a crush on that psychopath.

…._Or did I?_

"Good to have you-"

"-Shut up."

Kirk gave me a rather daringly cheeky smile as I stepped inside the ship and gave Uhura a look that read '_Kill me now_'.

"Captain, I think my fellow Lieutenant would appreciate it if you-"

"-It's alright, Miss Uhura; I think I know _very well_ what Miss Chase wants." He turned to me and winked as I rolled my eyes.

"If I may interrupt-" I fixed my gaze on Spock, who was looking between Kirk and I. "-a simple use of a flirtatious device is not the way to attract someone who've you've already-"

"Shut _**up**_, Spock," the Captain and I moaned at the exact same time.

Everyone in the main control room froze and turned to look at us. Kirk and I hadn't said the same thing at the same time ever since we—

I turned away from my Captain and coughed loudly as he started whistling.

The entire crew (excluding Kirk, Spock, Uhura, and myself) then went back to what they were doing, as if nothing had happened at all.

* * *

_-Meanwhile-_

John Harrison stood on a piece of starship wreckage overlooking the forbidden part of Kronos. Dust and small pieces of debree blew through the air, giving the planet an old, worn-down look. Everything below him was dimly lit by the clouded light from the sky above him, giving it a war-torn look…which wasn't surprising. The Klingons were never ones to avoid war.

His eyes were moving, scanning the landscape for some signs of Klingon life until his transmitter beeped in his pocket.

He reached to grab it, and when he opened the transmitter, a hologram popped up. It was a picture of Captain Kirk's newest crew member. A smirk started to grow across the fugitive's face.

"Lieutenant Ambrosia Skye Chase," he mumbled, reading the description before gazing at the holographic picture of the twenty-two year old brunette in front of him. "The newest member of the USS Enterprise…"

Harrison clicked off the transmitter before slipping it back into his pocket, his hands pulling his black hood down over his face.

"…And my newest target."

The smirk stayed as John took off running.

* * *

****A/N #2: I hope this wasn't terrible! :P **

**Well, anyways, if you enjoyed this, please leave a review, and if you like the story so far, make sure to follow or favorite it!**

**Thanks, and see you later,**

**SmoshyDoctor (Jess)****


End file.
